


TouchMeRogue.com

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Blogging, Breast Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Solo, Food Kink, Food Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Website - Freeform, porno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a faithful patron to the world famous TouchMeRogue.com porn site, enjoy both the scintillating videos and pics of the gorgeous goth, Rogue, and her fetching friends, as well as Rogue's occasional blog posts about how she got into the porn game and what she plans to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st Post: "Looking from Point A to Point XXX"

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons (or sites) is purely coincidental. The characters used are property of Marvel Comics. This version of X-Men takes place in the Evolution universe. All characters are at least 18 at the earliest points of these events. This work was not created for profit and does not receive any. Please do not repost this on any other site without giving credit to the author. Thank you

  
Looking at Point A from Point XXX  
   
Hello to all you Jacks and Jills out there! It is I, Rogue, of course, here to leave you with yet another blog post to read when you could be learning how to do something useful. ;D Many of you have been with the site for quite awhile, even before there was a site I had a noticeable following of fans (whom I dearly love! <3). Even so, those veterans among you probably don't know how I got my start in this wonderful business. Sure you might know the sites and the videos, but what you may not know is the stories behind it all.  
   
Over more than a few blog posts I'm going to share with you all the behind the scenes stories about some of my most famous vids and pics and everything in between!! Of course, if you don't care to read these walls of text, I'll make sure to pepper in some of the more regular posts for you to get your rocks off to ;).  
   
The logical place to start is, of course, the beginning! Believe it or not, I was rather reluctant to start posting myself all over the web. In fact, my very first video I didn't even know I was in!! That's right, my first debut on the web and I had no idea. In fact, there were several videos of me posted online I had no clue about. It would be several months before I learned of their existence. It's very possible I would have never learned about any of this if it wasn't for one video in particular – the very first one; and all because it was just barely tame enough to put on to Youtube.  
   
 **[Click here to see!]**  
   
 _Clicking the video takes you to a Youtube video you've probably seen a dozen times before, but that fact certainly doesn't stop you from watching. By now it's received millions of hits, but you probably saw it when it was in the thousands range._  
   
 _The video starts, as most amateur ones do, with a Windows Movie Maker style title card. Light blue with a cheap animation that brings in some white text, stating “A SpykeCam Production”. The background flips away just as quickly as it came into focus, and when it does what you see is a girl you're quite familiar with at this point._  
   
 _It's a young girl, but most definitely in the legal spectrum of the teen years. You find out later she's 18 so everything is quite kosher with the vid. The quality is poor, shot between the cracks of her closet doors, and shakily held from inexperience and the nerves going crazy. After all, this was all being done without her knowing. Pure voyeur._  
   
 _People would later learn the name of the mystery girl is Rogue, a student as the prestigious Xavier School for the Gifted. It explains how a teenager could secure such a posh and large room. For the first minute or so, she's just sitting at her computer, but already it arouses just with her as she is dressed. Her hair, a now iconic mix of brown with white bangs, hangs like bedhead. The distance is too great to tell what her face is like, but many would learn in later videos that she is quite stunning._  
   
 _Rogue is dressed in a black tank top, one that stretches snugly around her most famous assets. Her breasts swell against the old fabric. The arm rest rises up just below her breasts, giving you a decent view of her exposed tummy. It's hard to tell at this point how well defined it may or may not be since she is hunched over in her chair, her eyes scanning the computer screen for something the viewer does not yet know about._  
   
 _What allowed for the video to garner such fame is her lack of pants. Panties, of course, are worn, and carry a shade of black to match her top. Her legs aren't incredibly long but are toned and beautifully pale like the rest of her skin. To end the small dress code, she wears a pair of purple tube socks that reach half way up her calves._  
   
 _Suddenly, music begins to play from her computer. The cameraman, Spyke, later edits the video to include the music as an overlay to be more clear as it originally didn't carry much sound quality the way it was shot. If you didn't know already, you can confirm with Youtube's information about music used in the video that it's Electric Six's “Improper Dancing.” A fitting choice for what transpires next._  
   
 _The song is too fast to allow for a sensual dance, and once Rogue is out of the chair she starts dancing quickly to the song's tone. Her short hair is being whipped back and forth as she shakes her head, in addition to shaking her hips back and forth. Her body is still facing the computer so it's the side shot of her mostly highlights how her curves stand so far from her body, namely her generous breasts and a bum that thrusts back gloriously._  
   
 _The lyrics begin to instruct her on what she should do next, as they do for the rest of the song for the most part. The video turns a bit comical as her interpretation of the first lyrics “Everybody's doin', what they shouldn't be doin'...Everybody's movin' what they shouldn't be movin'...” translates to her sticking her tongue out at the screen, pretending to pick her nose, and then shaking her legs and arms in the air._  
   
 _Once the song reaches the chorus of “Improper Dancing! In the middle of the street!” Rogue starts to turn up the heat. Her hips gyrate to the song and her hands run through her hair, moving it from her face and giving the briefest of glimpses at her pale, happy, face. Though only seconds, it's clear she's wearing a dark shade of eye shadow to match the shade of lipsticks on her plump, slightly parted, lips._  
   
 _Soon the song starts talking about “freakin'” to which she responds with thrusting her hips forward at her chair, treating it like a girl bent over in front of her. Next comes the “showin' what they shouldn't be showin'” and Rogue teases everyone by lifting her shirt up over her breasts, but leaves it crumpled up just over her nipples. The act is enough to display the bottom of her tits, confirming their size as not the result of stuffing her bra (which is also confirmed to not being worn in the video, too)._  
   
 _The rest of the song continues like this, and she stops following the lyrics and more acts on the beat of the song. After some more frantic dancing, the song slows, and so does Rogue. Within that short time, Rogue has turned toward the closet, eyes closed and hands begin wandering over her swaying body. Her chest, stomach, and hips are all touched like a shy nun discovering her body for the first time. The beat picks up, however, and Rogue is back to rocking her body, and now you get a much better shot of her heavy tits bouncing upon her chest as she resumes the normal rhythm._  
   
 _At several points her back is turned to the camera. While she's not wearing a thong, her panties ride up enough to show the soft curves of her ass. The rest of the video continues in this fashion, with her turning about and dancing in a very hot manner, though she's not doing it for any other reason than to have fun with herself. Her globes get cupped and squeezed and even shaken by her hands. Her ass is spanked a couple of times, all before she collapses back on her bed at the end of the song. The video ends with some heavy breathing, and then fades to black._  
   
Yup, that's the video that put me on the map. What most people didn't know was that it continues on after the dancing ends. No one knew my name (ikr, how sad :'( ) and so had no idea how to search for any more of my videos. Even if they did, the video that continues after the dance hadn't been uploaded yet. Spyke admitted that he fought the urge to upload it for the longest time, feeling guilty about it, but after some goading from his friend Kurt, he finally introduced my most intimate moment to the web.  
   
 **[Click here to see!]**  
   
 _Another video you're quite familiar with, and in that fact you are not alone. Though it has not gained the number of views the first video got, this one is pretty damn popular. On the porn site its uploaded to, it ranks in the top 10 for number of all time views._  
   
 _The video takes place directly after the dancing one. Rogue is still on her bed, panting from the heavy dancing, and there is no title card or music playing on this one. The audio is all original, and while it isn't clear, with enough volume increase you can hear the soft breathy sounds coming from the teenager._  
   
 _Once she catches her breath, she sits up and looks around. This causes Spyke to fall back in the closet quickly but quietly, fearing he would be spotted. By the time he moves his camera back in place, Rogue has moved to the dresser. The shot shows her rummaging through one of the middle drawers, which puts her in a bent-over position and shows off her luscious rump._  
   
 _Assuming she's alone, Rogue makes no disguises about pulling out a small purple vibrator from her drawer. Still, she looks around even knowing her roommate isn't there at the moment. Secure in her assumptions, Rogue tucks the four inch toy into the hem of her panties so she could use her hands to pull off her shirt as she walks. Spyke only catches mere seconds of her beautiful, bountiful breasts as the bounce free before she leaves the frame and falls back onto her bed. All that can be seen is her legs from the knees down._  
   
 _The humming can already be heard, especially if you turned up the volume to hear her panting at the start. Her legs twist slowly, crumpling up the blanket she lays on. When her legs pull up and come back with her panties around her ankle, Spyke decides it's worth risking being caught to see more of this._  
   
 _Thankfully for the camerateen, Rogue keeps her eyes closed for the entire masturbation session. Her moans come quickly and heavy, and so it drowns out the tiny sounds Spyke makes as he nears her more and more._  
   
 _Several minutes of the video pass as Spyke grows bolder, getting closer and giving the viewers a better shot of the beautiful creature that lay before them. Laid out as she was, Rogue's body was much clearer than it was in the first video. While her body is obviously in good shape, she has more meat on her bones than most women who end up doing these kind of videos. By no means fat, but her curves are not just genetics. Her skin is pale, and not a blemish shows up anywhere on her naked body._  
   
 _Her breasts are big and natural, and several times she cups and squeezes them lovingly. When Spike arrived, she was teasing her shaved pussy, rubbing the tip of the humming toy across the outside of her lips. Soon after, she began to drag the vibrator slowly up her torso, landing it between her breasts. She must have been fantasizing about something as her eyes never opened when she placed the phallic shaped item between her tits and squeezed them around it, enveloping it completely in pale soft flesh._  
   
 _The camera moved to focus on her delicate face when her plump dark lips parted further and her tongue lapped at the tip of the object when it brought up to her face. She began to suck on it slowly, dangerously actually as she wasn't holding it with her hand anymore because her fingers were playing with her brown nipples._  
   
 _He diverted the shot down to her now obviously aching pussy, her legs twisting, showing her desire to be filled. The toy she selected wouldn't serve that purpose, but it would certainly get her off all the same. While still focusing there, the purple toy came into view again, and slowly was inserted into her quivering sex._  
   
 _It was pushed in and out in short bursts as her clit was rubbed hard. A wider shot now allowed you to see her body in full, convulsing and writhing on her bed. Rogue's back arched and threw her breasts up into the air. When she came back down, her arms pressed closer to press her tits together, creating fantastic cleavage._  
   
 _Spyke had to back up quickly when she turned her body to face him, but thankfully her eyes remained close, in fact they were shut even tighter now it appeared. Not willing to keep the risk going, he moved to stand at the other side of her bed. There you can see her making thrusting motions with her hips, her ass following in kind. Her heart-shaped bum clenches slightly every time she thrusts forward._  
   
 _Eventually she finds herself on her stomach, almost riding her hand as she bites into the mattress. The camera moves to show her from behind, standing at the foot of her bed. Her ass starts to rise into the air as she nears orgasm. It is now she lets out a few “oh gawd!'s” from her mouth, the firs indication to anyone that the star was from the South._  
   
 _Like all good things, it came to a climax and ended with even more panting than the first video ended on. Spyke proves his luck further when she doesn't bother to move from her spot and instead, so exhausted you assume, pulls the blanket over her and drifts off to sleep. The video stops abruptly there._  
   
Mmm, I have to admit, watching myself gets me pretty hot. I'll have to make another masturbating video in response to watching that again. Meta as shit, right? :3 Anyway, many people think this wasn't true voyeur because there's no way I couldn't have known he was there right? WRONG!!! It's true, I had no idea he was there. I was so lost in my own pleasure and fantasy that he probably could have moved a whole film crew into my room without my noticing.  
   
So you're probably wondering, then, what was I fantasizing about? Better yet, WHOM was I fantasizing about? Heh, well, that juicy tid bit you're going to have to wait for in my next post. Until then, my little Jacks and Jills!  
   
XOXO <3 Rogue


	2. 2nd Post: "Dripping WET"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another starlet is (unwittingly) born, thanks to hidden cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons (or sites) is purely coincidental. The characters used are property of Marvel Comics. This version of X-Men takes place in the Evolution universe. All characters are at least 18 at the earliest points of these events. This work was not created for profit and does not receive any. Please do not repost this on any other site without giving credit to the author. Thank you

_You bring up the video that sits embedded at the top of today's blog post. This wasn't the first site you've visited during your "private session" with yourself, and this video may not be the last if the site's content continues to excite beyond expectations. Already eager to please (yourself) you skip past the intro and the musical interlude that always starts one of Rogue's solo videos. They are always very hot and enticing, and seeing her start in a pair of short shorts and belly-showing t-shirt, her breasts so large the shirt hangs far out from her flat stomach, convinces you this would be no different. However, you are already so close and you just need that final scratch to please that itch, so the intro will have to wait_  
   
 _Pulling the slider to the right, you see flashes of images of Rogue dancing, undressing, and then splaying herself onto her bed. You let go of the mouse clicker when it becomes too much to keep your hand off yourself, and the scene resumes with Rogue on her stomach, ass hoisted slightly in the air so her hand can reach underneath and let her fingers explore her red pussy._  
   
 _Her lips, dark green today, are parted in a breathy moan and a silver ball stud can be seen on her tongue. Yesterday it was a purple jewel, to match her lipstick, but you know Rogue likes to mix things up between videos. Green-shaded eyelids open briefly and partially and her emerald eyes peer at the camera before it pans back down, taking the close up from her face just as she licks her lips and begins to explore her body._  
   
 _As always, Rogue remains the most stunning natural beauty you've ever seen. Moonlight skin that looks creamy to the touch. There are no freckles on her skin that may have formed from sitting out in the sun, and you have to once again wonder if she ever bares all except under the confines of the site. The side of her breast as it presses into the mattress spills outward from its size and the pressure she puts on it while grinding her body into the bed. Her back lifts off the maroon sheets in a quick jolt (something she did must have excited her below), and still her tit rests on the bed, reminding you of its size yet again._  
   
 _The camera traces the curves of her body down into the small of her back and then up the smooth mountain of her juicy ass. Her cheeks are parted slightly as her hand, not occupied with her vagina, rests between them so her green fingernails can play with her asshole. At this point you're not even sure if you can keep yourself from finishing before she does, and you have no reason to offer such a courtesy, but you can't help but see this through to the end._  
   
 _Middle and ring fingers are curved into her snatch, pumping in and out with a speed that reveals how desperate she is for release, and you feel her pain. Hips pound up and down as if she was riding some invisible lover, and her moans are mixed with expletives and soft screams. Finally the moment arrives, and her vocalized arousal is muffled, by the pillow no doubt, and the focus rightfully remains on her crotch. Rogue is not a squirter, but some moisture does form on her lips and travels with her fingers as they retreat._  
   
 _Her full body is shown again as she rides another wave, showing the convulsions and then stiffness the intense pleasure brings to her body. Her tireless digits disappear again between her lips, though this time it is her mouth who is treated with their presence. Her face has gone from mad with pleasure to wild with desire, glowing in the aftermath of play. Heavy lidded eyes play with the camera, promising and begging for more pleasure all at once, and in a fleeting moment you curse ever having watched the video as she can never be yours save through a computer screen. Her fingers pull out slowly, now covered only in the moisture of her saliva and she offers the camera a deceptively sweet kiss as it fades to black._  
   
 _You can't even immediately recall if you came yourself or not, although you're sure you can tell if you thought about it for more than a second. You just know you were lost in the scene and finished or not, you still want more._  
   
   
See? I told you I would make another solo vid after watching the video in my last blog post! Mmm, nothing beats the classics, amirite? ;D So glad you could make it back here, and I hope that video got you in the mood to hear more about my exciting adventures into the world of porn! *trumpets and fanfare ensue!*  
   
Now, where were we? ...Oh that's right! I had just told you the secret origin of my very first video! Spyke was a naughty, naughty boy and filmed me without my knowing, and boy would I let him have it for that one, but that wouldn't be for some time. Once he got a hold of this golden ticket to internet fame, he just had to post it online and share the wealth!! And aren't we all glad he did ?  
   
It didn't take long for the video to pick up steam on Youtube, to which I was blissfully unaware. The longer, steamier, version took a bit longer to gain momentum but eventually it would overtake even the just-dance video! :O Spyke loves him some internet likes, and when he saw these two videos were getting him more recognition than all of his skate videos combined (times, like 10000!!!) he knew he had to get more. Plus, y'know, it was hot. Camera or no, he was going to see more of yours truly. ;) <3  
   
Spyke knew he had gotten lucky before, veeeery lucky, with not being caught while filming, so he would have to be super careful to keep his operation unknown, most of all to me. So, in true voyeuristic fashion, he would employ the use of a miniature spy camera! I'm told this set him back quiiiite a few bucks, but he would make it back eventually (if only he had the help of his future partner, he might have been able to split the cost with her!). And where better to put a camera? Why, the shower of course!  
   
 **[Click here, lover! <3]**  
   
   
 _You are treated to another video you've seen before, but are happy to watch again. The camera sits near the shower nozzle, looking down on the action, but at a low enough angle so as to not have all the best parts obscured. A pale hand reaches in past the white curtain and turns on the water. For awhile, nothing happens, just the steam begin to rise and the camera's anti-fogging lens paying for itself. Soon enough, in walks the star: Rogue._  
   
 _Wrapped in a white fluffy towel, her generous jugs are eager to break free, pressing against the barely secured knot she has to hold with one hand to keep up. Thankfully, she's here to bathe, so it is tossed aside rather quickly._  
   
 _Unlike today, her nipples remain unpierced, a fact you take note of when her tits bounce into frame, her brown areolas encircling the budding nips like targets. Her hand tests the water first, to make sure it wasn't too hot no doubt, and with a quick adjustment to the knob, she is satisfied and walks into the stream._  
   
 _Brown and white tresses are massages back as the water cascades onto her face. Eyes closed as she faces the stream, her lips part in a soft sigh in reverence of the enjoyable heat meeting her skin. Although she wears no makeup, she looks just as beautiful as when she applies her gothic style to herself. This being a video she is unaware she is the star of, she doesn't make a point to prolong the event, teasing the camera and playing with herself. Instead she gets right to business, grabbing the bar of soap and starting to lather it up before applying it to her naked body._  
   
 _If there were analytics of specific sections of the video watched, no doubt the next two minutes would be the top viewed. Her heavy tits are massaged and lathered. She is keen to get under them, as while they are perky, they do hang to some degree. Lifting her breasts and soaping them up, the water quickly washes away the suds and her tits are released from her grip with a slight bounce._  
   
 _The rest of her body receives a similar treatment. Delicate hands trace her body and apply the suds firmly, her goal to clean rather than tantalize, and there are no positions taken that look pornographic. Her ass is displayed purely so she can wash off the soap, and her neatly trimmed vagina is shown off when she raises a leg to be washed._  
   
 _As soon as it starts, it's over, and after washing her hair Rogue exits the shower. In all, an uneventful, though still hot, video. Closing the player, you return to the blog post to resume reading, already feeling excited again and hoping there will be more._  
   
*Yawn* I know I know, nothing internet breaking, right? Hey, it's not like I was being given any direction! :( Anyhoo, the real history making event would happen juuuust after I left the shower. See, I like to get my showers in early, because my roommate loooves to take a long ass time in there so I have to be sure to get mine before all the hot water goes. But as you'll see in this next clip, this girl could heat up our water supply herself, no problem! <3 <3 <3  
   
 **[Clicky clicky!]**  
   
 _Another video opens in a new tab, and sure enough this video features a starlet that is not Rogue. Titled "Kitty Likes to Play," this is the first video in which this model is featured. You had no idea this was taken immediately after Rogue stepped out of the shower, as was just revealed in the post, and the idea of Rogue and Kitty passing each other, naked, in the bathroom is enough to keep you excited between videos._  
   
 _Like before, the water is turned on and tested, and like before the steam only serves to set the mood and doesn't obscure the image at all. Another brunette has entered the stage, although other than hair color and skin tone (though only slightly darker than Rogue's, but still relatively pale to most), this girl is far different from the busty brunette you know and love._  
   
 _For one, her hair is much longer, reaching down past her shoulders as compared to Rogue's shorter style. She's also more petite, with understated breasts and pink nipples. She's still very fit, and while she looks like a fragile dove, her ass doesn't disappoint. Even from a profile shot when she was testing the water's temp you could see the curve of her butt distinctly. Still not as pronounced as Rogue's, or other models on the site, it looks divine and perfect for the teen's frame._  
   
 _Much like Rogue, this girl, whom the title has named Kitty, is focused on washing herself clean. Her vagina is completely shaven, and even through the slightly lower quality of the video you can see some red down there, contrasting against her light skin. Thankfully, the video doesn't end once she gets clean, and in fact once she reaches into her personal shower caddy, you see she intends to get dirty, too._  
   
 _As if to give scale to her petite size, her thin fingers are now wrapped around a thick purple dildo. She is obviously admiring the beast, biting her thin lip and going wide eyed at what was to come. To tease herself, she drags the toy from its tip to her lips, all the way down to her other lips, visibly shuddering at the slight touch to her privates._  
   
 _What was once an innocent looking girl now turns mischievous looking when she turns toward the wall opposite the shower door and presses the bottom of the dildo against the wall, using its suction bottom to secure it. She has aimed it so it as the perfect level she needs, and given how little time she needed to line up the height, you can tell she has done this before. In addition to that, her eagerness to please her toy and herself shows she is no stranger to play._  
   
 _Playing a role, she softly kisses the wall, her lips moving as if she is saying something but you can't make out what it over the sound of the shower. Her stomach presses against the toy, causing it to bend down. Still kissing her phantom lover, she pulls the toy up so it's points upward and resting against her flat tummy, and gently strokes it. Satisfied with her technique (you assume she's practicing for something or someone, as she has no idea what she's doing for the camera), she starts to slowly descend to her knees, getting eye level with the toy._  
   
 _Looking up at a face that isn't there, she smiles and begins to kiss the fake dick. Again it looks so large in her small hands, and is easily bigger than her head as she rubs it against her lips and face. One viewing this for the first time might be worried she was going to choke herself on the violet dick as she struggles to wrap her pink lips around it, but like a practiced pro she takes it in without effort, and yet takes her time to demonstrate her skill and knack for romance. While one hand plays on the wall, no doubt she is imagining that she is tracing her lover's abdomen, her other hand occupies itself with her own body, once the dick is secure in her mouth, and her head bops back and forth. She has no time for teasing, or no need for it, and already her fingers are playing with herself. Sadly the angle doesn't lend itself to see it up close, and you can only see her profile, but that only means your imagination gets to fill in the blanks._  
   
 _Without a need to keep her lover satisfied, she stops the blowjob sooner rather than later, perhaps due to her feeling properly lubricated for the big event. She stands up carefully, and then turns, offering a glimpse of her taut tushy. Like a pole dancer, she rocks her hips and plays with the cock between her cheeks, smiling proudly as she looks over her shoulder as best she can. Biting the tip of her fingernail, she gives her invisible fuck buddy a naughty look, enjoying her naughty routine. With one hand gripping the shower rail in front of her, and the other holding the cock so it is aimed at her snatch, she slowly backs herself onto the toy - not for any act of teasing but more than likely to ease herself onto the girth._  
   
 _No need for teasing anymore, she starts to work without delay, and pounds herself back against the lucky dildo. Her lips are agape and her eyes are squeeze shut as she visibly enjoys being stretched and filled by the invading toy. Gradually her yelps become louder and can be heard over the constant white noise of the shower. Not eager to alert anyone to her bathroom activities, she grabs her towel she hung over the shower rail earlier and bites down to muffle her coming screams. Her skin begins to redden, especially at her face and ass - the former from her pleasure and the latter from when she would occasionally spank herself, rather forcefully you think. She almost loses her footing but is quick to correct, and you again are confident she's done this enough times to know exactly how to stand and move to keep from ending up in an embarrassing position._  
   
 _All too soon she finishes, her body stiffening and her left leg shuddering when her pounding stops. Her fucking resumes briefly, possibly from enjoying the feeling of the cock moving inside her as she pulled away and she couldn't help but relive the pleasure, but no doubt she knew she had to leave the shower soon before someone got suspicious. Towel draped back over teh shower rail, she turns to remove the dildo from the wall, which takes a great deal of effort on her part as it has been rather securely pressed into it. Lovingly she washes it off in the water before turning off the head and then tucks it away in her shower caddy, covering it up with a wash cloth. She looks so proud and pleased with herself once she finishes and then exits the shower._  
   
 _Now knowing the event in which Rogue spoke of, and having enjoyed it again, you return to the blog post._  
   
Isn't she great folks?! That, of course, was my roommate Kitty! Such a sexy little minx isn't she? There's no way I would be here today if it wasn't for her and her wickedness! Mmm-mmm-MMM! I could just lick her all over, couldn't you? Maybe a video for another time, no? ;3  
   
So yes, almost immediately after my second video was filmed, Kitty gets her own, and Spyke gets a boner for the next few weeks!! My oh my had this boy struck gold. Now he had not one, but TWO gorgeous gals to share with all your Internet lovelies, but we wouldn't be the last - as I'm sure you are all intimately aware (btw, one of their videos should be up next  week! Fun!).  
   
But our story is far from over, as I'm sure you know, but you'll have to wait for that next juicy detail in my next post (teehee, sorry, but I love to tease ;3). Oh, and who was I fantasizing about in that first video from before? Well, I can't tell you his real name, but you all know him as 'Corey.'  
   
Until next time, lovers! <3 <3 <3 XOXOXO


	3. 3rd Post: "Worship at the Altar of My TITS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a breast worshiping video, Rogue explains the origins of two explosive stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons (or sites) is purely coincidental. The characters used are property of Marvel Comics. This version of X-Men takes place in the Evolution universe. All characters are at least 18 at the earliest points of these events. This work was not created for profit and does not receive any. Please do not repost this on any other site without giving credit to the author. Thank you

_"Do you like it when I touch my breasts? Of course you do. Mmmm, they're so big, but you already know that. I bet you've fantasized about my giant tits so much. Wrapped around your dick, pressed against your chest...."_  
   
 _Right now a breast-worship video is playing on your browser, the latest of the week and barely an hour old. You were probably doing something productive and important, but that g-mail alert came up that the site was updated and you couldn't resist. Rogue makes amazing breast-worship videos, probably because she has the breasts most worthy of worship._  
   
 _She kneads her fat tits, trapped inside of a black half cup bra. With every squeeze, they push out from their prison and from between her groping fingers, the intensity depending on if she gives them a tender hug or a firm grip. All the while she narrates her actions and teases you with her sultry Southern drawl._  
   
 _"They're so ripe and juicy," she explains while biting her lip, looking down at her deep cleavage with emerald eyes. "The perfect tits for being fucked," she adds, putting much emphasis on the swear. "You want to fuck them, don't you? Just massage some oil into my white skin, get them nice and slick for your cock. Beat my nipples with your dick to get them nice and hard," she breaks for a giggle, "as if they weren't hard already."_  
   
 _As she describes her nips, she traces their location under her bra, and although you've seen them many times before, it kills you that you can't see them now. Her fingers disappear into the cup to grip it, tugging it down slightly to reveal more and more tit flesh. Rogue's eyes study her slow, deliberate, actions, making sure to stop just short of revealing too much before she's ready. "Nuh uh, not yet. You have to earn it. You have to touch yourself for me. Go ahead, reach down and play with yourself. That's it, nice and slow. Work up to it, sugar, make it_ hurt. _"_  
   
 _Rogue is playing with the shoulder straps now, lifting them up to hoist up the cups and her tits with them, only to release them and let her jugs bounce and jiggle in her bra before it settles back to stillness. She's done this many times, but still she giggles and gives a naughty stare at her girls before looking back at the camera. "I love watching them bounce. Don't you? Mmm, just think of it. I'm riding you, nice and slow. I'm not even bouncing on you yet, I'm just grinding myself into your body. My tits are baaarely moving, but they're so fat and juicy that they can't help but sway with me. Are you still touching yourself? Good. Don't stop, but speed up a little." She peers closer to the camera, looking down as if she is watching you play with yourself as she has asked. "Good, very good. Just like that..."_  
   
 _Reaching back tantalizingly slow, the video goes dead silent and you hear the straps unclip and spy the dark fabric spring outward from behind her, having been under so much pressure keeping her huge tits encased. Of course, she doesn't show things off just yet. "I want to wrap my tits around your dick so badly, sugar. Squeeeze my nipples while I bring them up, and up, and up...and then slowly back down. Over and over. Over and over," she moans. "Oh god I'm so wet, sugar. I'm so eager to get_ fucked _." Again she strains the word, making it impact all the more. She plays with her breasts more and more now, squeezing and lifting them, dropping them for a delightful bounce. Her hands reach into her cups from the side and hold her tits close to her chest, and with some skilled shoulder work the bra slips off, but still nothing is revealed. "I bet you want me to bounce up and down, up and down, up and down on your lap. Watch my huge, milky, soft melons bounce with me. Mmmm, or maybe..." she pauses, reaching one hand over to the other breast, her forearm covering the other, freeing up her other hand to reach up and tap on her plump, pierced, purple, lip._  
   
 _"Maybe you're one of my many sexy female friends. Aww, so no titty fuck?" she asks, pouting, but  is quick to regain her smile. "But there's so much fun I can have with a girl, isn't there? We can press our breasts together, griiiind against one another so our nipples rub against each other. Oh god, wouldn't that just be the best? To feel my supple, young, tits press against your chest and just sliiiide with you? Mmm, it does sound good, I know."_  
   
 _Her hands are back to cupping both her breasts, and she gives them some more loving squeezes and amdiring glances at the cleavage she's making, before looking back at the camera and smiling deviously. "You want to see them, don't you? Fully, completely," she offers, tilting her head back slightly and pouting her lips forward in a sexual glare that leaves you nearly stiff in your entire body. "Have you been playing with yourself like I asked? Only good boys and girls get treats, you know that, sugar," she chuckles at the end. "How could you not be, though? Watching me play with these awesome tits, how can at least one hand not be busy down below? Well, since you've been so good today..."_  
   
 _The moment of truth arrives, and unlike many breast worship videos (as they are done by women with great tits, but refuse to do nudity), Rogue is not afraid to show the goods, even if she does love to tease their reveal. Her hands slide up her neck and stop at her cheeks. Their path is deliberate, and it causes her arms to cover up her nipples and press her tits closer together. Her pinky breaks free from her cheek and falls between her smiling lips. With devotion to her craft, Rogue tenderly parts her arms, keeping her hands up as if she were being stopped by the police._  
   
 _They are finally free, and fall away from each other slightly once her arms stop putting pressure on them, yet they remain perky and high on her chest. Just as always, her nipples are divine, and in each is a silver barbell piercing. You know she wasn't always pierced, in fact there are more videos of her without them than with them, but they are a sexy addition to her flawless body. Rogue bounces a bit in her chair, causing her tits to do the same, going up and down in short hops before stopping only a second after she does, due to their weight and her taut skin that adds to her perkiness of her breasts._  
   
 _Reaching to the left, she grabs a half empty (or half full for the optimist) bottle of oil. Her right arm grips her tits together again, forming some wonderful cleavage, even if it means her nipples are covered up again. A few squirts sends the clear oil onto her tits, it quickly flowing into her cleavage. The bottle returned, her left hand is free to massage the liquid into her flesh and soon her right hand does the same. Around and around her hands travel, encircling her breasts and stopping only to squeeze them or just her nipples._  
   
 _After a few minutes, her tits are covered and shine brilliantly. Again she gives a few bounces in her seat and some droplets of oil fly off the surface of her skin. Giggling at the sight, she looks back at the camera and the playful smile turns into a sexual one. "I hope it was worth the wait, sugar," she asks before she giggles. "Who am I kidding? I know they were. Now I think I'm going to go play with some of my toys since you got me all fired up, sugar. See you next time," she exits with a kiss blown to the camera, then leaning closer to it to bring the lens between her tits, causing the screen to go dark and the video to end._  
   
 _A wonderful time had by all, but when you came to the site to see the video, you also noticed there was a new blog post. Not one to leave a story unfinished, you return to the page to read the next chapter in how Rogue came to where she is today._  
   
Welcome back, sugs! It's your old pal Rogue here, ready to update you on the continuing story I posted last week!  
   
*clears throat*  
   
So, now Spyke had TWO sexy ladies on film, but still he had the problem of neither of them knowing they were. Spyke's a big perv, buuuut I guess he got a bit of a guilty conscious because he came clean to us soon after getting some vid of me and Kitty. Needless to say, we didn't take it too well (hey, I was a different person then)!  
   
I wanted to turn Spyke into our headmaster, but Kitty convinced me otherwise. Sweet girl, such a big heart (and what an ass! <3). I wasn't exactly keen on bringing this more public than it already was, so Kitty said she would get him to delete the videos off the internet and then talk to him. Sure enough, those videos are gone now. D': Well...that's not entirely true, as you know. He did take the Youtube video down (but the good ol' Internet knows to archive what it likes and you can find it re-uploaded by other peeps), and while he did put the full video back up once our site was launched, back then he did remove that one as well.  
   
I was so happy Kitty had looked out for me! ^.^ What I didn't know was that she had other ideas in store...  
   
Turns out, Kitty actually LIKED the idea of being an Internet star! If there's one person more crazy for likes and favorites and follows and subscribes than Spyke, it's Kitty. By, like, a factor of a million! Plus, and I didn't know this at the time, but Kitty is a total sex freak! She LOVED the idea of having been filmed. Still, she wasn't about to be _used_ unless she got in on the action. Sweet girl that she is, she figured I wouldn't want in on this business, so she left me out of the action for the time being. However, she knew someone else just as freaky, if not more so, than her...  
   
You all know her as the blonde bombshell, Boom-Boom! What a tasty minx she is, right? Sure enough, she was eager to jump in on the action, and had even recorded herself a few times before Spyke and Kitty even talked to her!  
   
 **[Click here if you don't believe me!]**  
   
 _Opening the video, you are presented with a scene that seems to have started in the middle of the act. Boom-Boom, or her lover, must have suggested the camera during sex rather than at the start. The angle starts off looking at the ceiling, which looks rather moldy and in considerable need for repair. As it pans, the rest of the room looks to be a mess, both in how it is decorated and the construction falling apart. The focus isn't on the deteriorating location, however, and quickly the star comes into frame._  
   
 _Boom-Boom has shorted cropped blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. You've never seen her in anything less than a smile, and this early video is no exception. Biting her lip and looking up at the ceiling, her hands reach up and go through her hair before coming back down to pull on her nipples sitting in the center of her breasts. Not as large as Rogue's (well, she is the bustiest girl on the site) but still above average and displaying a good amount of bounce as she rides the camera man wildly._  
   
 _Her tummy is very taut and toned. Sadly her ass doesn't appear in this shot, but in later videos (being the anal queen of the site) she more than makes up for that omission. Her eyes look back down at her lover, and for a brief moment she is shocked at the inclusion of a camera._  
   
 _"Fuck, Lance!" she yelled, revealing his name before slapping his chest and slowing herself to a grind rather than furious fuck. "Give a girl some warning before you put her on film!" she objects, but is quick to dash any thought that she wasn't into the idea. "I'm sure my hair looks awful..."_  
   
 _"No one gives a shit about your hair, Tabby," a male voice replies, revealing her name, albeit in shortened form. Not many girls on the site go by their real names, and instead go by aliases. Boom-Boom is no different, but she doesn't seem to mind sharing her true identity with fans. "They just want to see those fucking awesome tits, babe."_  
   
 _"I'm more than just a set of fucking awesome tits, Lance," she argues, then reaches back to slap her ass, "I also have a world class ass."_  
   
 _"Then why wont you let me fuck it?"_  
   
 _"Because_ you _haven't earned it," she replies. "You gotta let me play with_ your _ass first before I let you fuck_ my _ass."_  
   
 _"Ew, no way," he objects. "I'm not into that gay shit."_  
   
 _"It's not...ugh, whatever, you fucking tard. Just means you only get my tight pussy," she reminds, making sure to rub the clit above her totally shaved privates._  
   
 _"Fine by me, babe," he agrees before thrusting his hips upward, trying to egg her back into the fast past she was at before the filming started._  
   
 _Demonstrating her dominating proclivities, she pushes his body back down and pins him with her hands on his well defined chest and abs. "Nuh uh, I set the pace, big boy. You just sit there and enjoy the ride."_  
   
 _"Does that mean you don't want some of my 'special talent' today?"_  
   
 _Her face turns shocked for a moment before she clarifies what she wants. "You better do it, Lance!" she scolds. "That's the only way you can get me o-"_  
   
 _"Hey fuck you! I'm more than that!"_  
   
 _"Yea, but your 'trick' is waaaaay more than just you," she reminds, and then reaches forward slightly to pinch his nipples. It wasn't with a playful pressure, as he visibly squirms in pain._  
   
 _"Fine! Shit, Tabs, why you gotta do that shit?"_  
   
 _"Shut up, asshole. You love it," she replies before bouncing on his hips again._  
   
 _Up and down she rides, the muscles in her toned stomach moving as she leans back and braces her hands behind her on the bed. Her generous breasts can be seen sitting atop her chest, swaying and bouncing as she grinds her pussy into him, his cock buried deep inside and stirring her up._  
   
 _"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she exclaims. "Do it, dammit! I'm so fucking close! Fuuuuuck!"_  
   
 _Giving in, he pulls whatever 'special trick' he has and the camera starts to shake slightly. It's almost like he's vibrating, or she is, or something is but thankfully whatever he's doing is exact enough that it doesn't throw off the shot. His free hand reaches forward and grips her thigh, firmly._  
   
 _"Fuu-uuu-uuuu-uuuuuuck!" she shudders out, and now sits upright and braces her hand on his chest and the other hand plays with her breast, leaving the other to shake with her. It doesn't take long for Boom-Boom to reach an orgasm (or two), and she is only finished when she finally collapses forward to lie and pant on the chest of her specially gifted lover. Her hips can be seen moving slightly, as if on their own, trying to keep the fucking going even as she nears  unconsciousness (it seems). The camera turns and faces the man, now, and he smiles for it and says, "Bitches love the avalanche." A cryptic message to end the video, but apparently Boom-Boom does in fact love the 'avalanche.'_  
   
 _The video is short, so soon you're back to reading Rogue's post._  
   
So now Spyke and Kitty and Boom-Boom on his side, so even if he couldn't convince me to make more videos (but we all know he does, or, at least, someone does) he has two super babes to keep his Internet cred alive!  
   
You might be wondering, "But Rogue, light of my life, my moon and stars, the hottest fucking babe in the world, if you were so angry at the idea, what changed your mind?" Well, it wasn't easy, let me tell you, but some key people made some very convincing, and fun, arguments. More on that next week. ;D  
   
See ya later, sugs! <3 <3 <3  
   
 _Rogue's story and video accompaniment has left you hot and bothered, yet again, and so your prior engagement will have to wait while you check out more videos. Surfing the newest videos, just below Rogue's breast worship video is a new video from Boom-Boom herself. Fitting, given what you just watched, so you figure you'll keep the pattern going and watch her video next._  
   
 **[Boom-Boom and Jubilee Make Some Fireworks! Click here!!]**  
   
 _The video opens by the side of the pool, as so many seem to do. The sizable pool has been featured in many videos, and probably will be featured in many more. It makes for a great setting, and the camera pans across the sparkling blue man-made lake and comes on two smoking babes reclining on a single pool chair. Already the girls are getting into the action, with one lying on her back, making out with an Asian teen straddling her long leg._  
   
 _The white girl, Boom-Boom, is wearing a light blue bikini, with what appears to be a bomb pictured on the crotch of the suit. The Asian girl, Jubilee, is wearing a black bikini but with fireworks of various colors all over the suit. Undoubtedly there would be more, were the bottoms a full covering rather than the thong they were. Still, you can't complain of the lack of fireworks when her suit showcases that infamous Asian ass so perfectly, swaying back and forth as its owner makes out with the blonde beneath her. Boom-Boom's hair is cut shorter than the earliest vid you just viewed. In fact, half of her head is shaved while the other hangs a bit longer, adding to the girl's bad girl vibe. Jubilee's hair is in short pigtails, starting near the bottom of her hairline and hanging low to brush against her shoulders._  
   
 _The shot moves from admiring Jube's ass to the side to see the girl's breasts brush against each other before pressing fully against one another. The fabric betrays them and slips to the side occasionally on both girls, revealing a bit more of Tab's bountiful bosom and Jube's modest mammaries. Still, nothing that can't be shown on Youtube has been revealed just yet, but if you know these girls' work, and you do, that won't last long._  
   
 _Sure enough, Boom can't control herself and drags her red painted digits down her friend's slender back, tracing a dragon tattoo she can't currently see but has witnessed with cum on it multiple times, as have many of your fellow viewers. Confident fingers grip the girl's ass, kneading the flesh as one would a breast. After parting with a playful spank, eliciting a kiss-muffled yelp from up above, Boom tugs at the bottom's string, pulling torturously slow as she knows others are watching. With the bottoms undone on one side, that's enough for the bombshell and she puts her hand back onto her friend's ass, moving aside the suit slightly and only showing off barely more crack than was shown before._  
   
 _Moans can be heard from above, and that's the camera's cue to pan back up, watching the girls kiss with more fervor now that hands begin to wander on the Asian's ass and now on the blonde's breasts, under the covering itself. Despite how delicious it would be to watch Jubilee appreciate Boom-Boom's breasts, the camera pans up further and zooms in on the girl's make out session, watching as pale lips collide with darker ones, parting only briefly for a breath and to show off their battling tongues in their mouths. Boom-Boom gives Jubilee's lower lip a bite and tug, which encourages her to kiss even harder. The sound of lips and tongues pressing against one another is one of the most erotic in existence, especially between two beauties such as these._  
   
 _Satisfied with the scene above, the camera pans back down again, not stopping even when it's shown that Boom's breasts have been exposed to open air now, but not for long as Jubilee presses her own bare breasts against them. As fun as it would be to watch the pairs of tits collide against one another, the cameraman/woman has other plans and instead focuses on Jubilee's rising and falling ass, watching as her trimmed pussy grinds against Boom's toned leg. Meanwhile, Jube's returns the favor and presses her right thigh against Boom's still clothed privates, sharing in the pleasure. Both are obviously enjoying the trading grinds, evident by the moans from above and increase in tempo in their legs and hips._  
   
 _Moisture can be seen forming on Jubilee's lips, leaving a slight wet patch on Boom-Boom's thigh, and you can only guess that Boom-Boom's nethers share the same kind of wetness. The scene continues as this for awhile, with fingers probing each other's crevices, but never reaching their pussies. Instead they rely on their hips to do all the work. That frees their digits to explore each other's nipples, stomachs, lips, and even assholes. These two are known for their frequent assplay, so it comes as no shock when one, then two, then three of Boom's fingers disappear into Jubilee to pump and spread._  
   
 _Before long, both girls share in a mild orgasm (mild, as you've seen them both go through far more shaking and profanities when they really hit their pleasurable peaks), and their bodies slow and fingers are all accounted for and in the open air. Jubilee remains lying on her friend, smiling blissfully as she kisses her slender neck. Boom-Boom finally acknowledges the camera, smiling while the Asian girl nibbles at her neck._  
   
 _"I think she's finally ready for you, stud," she says to the camera, prompting Jubilee to look up and over her shoulder and share in her friend's mischievous smile. Time is short, for you, however, and you can't wait another minute without seeing either of these girls being fucked raw. Grabbing the tracker on the player, you skip past where they get up, secure their suits, and lead the cameraman through the elaborate mansion, showing off their asses as they are followed up the stairs and into their shared bedroom._  
   
 _On their bed they start making out again, removing their bikinis but unhurried to bring in their third party, but you certainly are. You stop a bit further ahead of where Jubilee starts getting fucked, but it's close enough for your purposes. Jubilee's face is buried in Tabitha's pussy, the blonde's legs spread out as she sits back against the many pillows on the large queen sized bed, while the cameraman's black cock is buried in Jubilee's ass, slowly adjusting to the tight squeeze, thanks to the girl's small stature and the man's thick cock._  
   
 _Despite the struggle to pick up the rhythm, Jubilee is enjoying herself, shaking her hips back and forth as if she's trying to help work the dick further into herself. You can see her hands grip her friend's thighs tighter with each inch that is pressed into her, her moans and yelps muffled by blonde pussy. Above, Boom plays with her sizable tits, tugging on her nipples and further up she chews on her bottom lip, breaking only for a smile and an utterance of another expletive._  
   
 _Finally working past the constraints, the cameraman is able to pick up the pace and bang his hips against the Asian's ass, keeping one hand on the camera and one on the girl's hips (when it's not spanking her toned butt raw). Jubilee is now reaching below herself, fingering her own pussy while she eats another. Boom Boom's legs close around her head, while fingers play with her pig tails and moans can be heard from both girls. The speed quickens, though obviously not as fast as if he were fucking her juicy pussy, and the camera struggles to keep the scene steady. With panicked speed, the man pulls out of Jubilee's tight asshole and sprays his load all over her back and ass. Jubilee breaks free from her muff diving so she can laugh with joy at the familiar feeling of a hot spray on her tattooed back._  
   
 _Boom-Boom has since cum herself, so she doesn't mind when Jubilee stops eating her out and uses her time to look over her shoulder and reach back to massage the cum into her spread cheeks. She gives Boom-Boom's inner thigh a playful nip, causing the blonde to yelp happily, and now you know it's probably Boom-Boom's turn to get fucked, but your engagements cannot be delayed any longer and the rest of the video will have to wait for another time...unless of course some other new work comes up and pushes that down the list._


	4. 4th Post: "Red's HOT Passion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scintillating and seductive video between two passionate lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons (or sites) is purely coincidental. The characters used are property of Marvel Comics. This version of X-Men takes place in the Evolution universe. All characters are at least 18 at the earliest points of these events. This work was not created for profit and does not receive any. Please do not repost this on any other site without giving credit to the author. Thank you

_Before you was playing out a scene of a more intimate and romantic style, a far cry from the more perverse and vulgar content the site mainly dealt in (now that you could complain). It's no surprise, since the two actors on screen are known for their preference for slow, deliberate, love making - it wasn't even fucking at that point, really. It really was just love making._  
   
 _The woman was Red, as she went by, a name chosen no doubt because of her waves upon waves of thick crimson hair, that both framed her angular and classically beautiful face and streamed down her back, reaching just far enough to brush playfully against her heart shaped ass. Like someone from a noir detective story, this dame has gams that just wouldn't quit, and you would be devastated if they ever did. They were like two tanned pillars that held up her wide hips, always moving her gracefully through the room and causing her hips and ass to sway. While her hips flared out in curvaceous splendor, her wait was quick to narrow back in, only to betray its path once her breasts were involved. Medium sized, if not a bit larger than average; they were certainly large enough to fill her lover's hands. Rosy nipples and a slender swan-like neck. Her lips were in a constant pout, always painted red to match her hair and nails. Many wondered why she was doing porn rather than walking the runway in Victoria's Secret underwear, but not many voiced their confusion out of fear of making her change her mind of what she wanted to be doing for a living._  
   
 _The man was Corey, so named because he was always seen wearing sunglasses - even at night. It wasn't a name he chose himself, he gave no name as far as you could recall, but it was one granted to him by the forum-goers and it caught on fast. There was even a video where Red called out the name Corey during her climax, but to his dismay, so she stuck to pet names after that. He was certainly fit, and his crimson shades did nothing to hide his good looks. While his hair was more brown than anything, it did have a copper-like shade to it._  
   
 _The two actors were made for each other it seemed, as their performances were always moving, in more ways than one. They must have agreed, as they were never seen having sex with anyone else on the site, save for a few rare instances, and fun as those were, everyone agreed they didn't carry over the same level of passion into their threesome movies as they had in their private one-on-one sessions._  
   
 _Speaking of, the video you are watching is heating up considerably. For the first fifteen minutes, Red and Corey spent much of the time undressing each other and themselves slowly, purely for each other. Often it seemed like they weren't even aware the camera was there, the rest of the world just vanished as far as they were concerned. It had started with Corey sitting in a chair, and Red across the room with her back to the wall, slowly gyrating against it as she stared longingly at her lover. Her hands moved over her body as Corey watched intently, focused as if he was dictating her movements silently._  
   
 _Red never wore anything racy, at least at the start of her videos. Today she started by wearing a white blouse, unbuttoned not from the top down but rather the opposite, the bottom few buttons undone to expose her taut, tight, tummy as she danced for Corey, showing off the abdominal muscles she no doubt had to work very hard for. Some of her hair hung over her shoulder, and she stroked it lovingly before settling the strands between her pert breasts, which were almost visible through the white fabric. Her hips were hugged close by white pants that clung to her legs as well, only showing some reprieve near her ankles where they flared out like bell buttons. Finalizing the ensemble were a pair of white lace-up heels, doing their work splendidly when she turned toward the wall and pushed out her ass slightly, causing the camera to zoom in and spot the red thong she wore underneath._  
   
 _As usual, it took her awhile to start getting undressed - not for shyness but rather to tease , entice, and seduce both her lover and the viewers - but once she did it was clear it was worth the wait. The two buttons that were fastened before were undone, and even though her breasts pushed the blouse apart, she moved so slowly and deliberately that it didn't part enough to expose her breasts, at least not all. Only her cleavage was shown, natural as there was no bra to hoist them up. Perky and ripe, the blouse held back only by her erect nipples. Red never stopped swaying to the romantic music playing in the background, tracing her fingers over her muscle definition on her stomach, and dragging her finger nail between her breasts._  
   
 _The camera came back to Corey only  briefly, studying his stoic reaction his lover's dance that had now become a strip tease. Now that the camera was on him, momentarily as it was, you could see that his hands were behind his back, tied by a red lacey fabric that kept them together and secured to the chair. Much like Red, Corey was dressed a bit conservatively, at least relative to the other actors on the site. A simple red button up shirt and jeans, no shoes, and of course his trademark red sunglasses. He licked his lips, enticed by the show, and the camera cut back to Red, catching her amused smirk at the subtle visual cue Corey just gave her that she was getting to him._  
   
 _Seemingly satisfied with whatever contest she was playing, Red pushed off the wall and swayed her body over to Corey, taking her time and putting extra effort to move her hips and ass to entice all the more. She kept her hands clung to the blouse, near the buttons and holes, to keep it secure from showing off her breasts before she was ready. When she reached the secured man, she parted her legs, standing akimbo, and started to trace her hands down her white-clad thighs. Although normally the cameraman/woman would be quick to spin around, taking the shot from a side angle and try to witness her breasts being revealed, in Red/Corey videos he/she followed a strict script of actions to enhance the element the film was going for. Instead, the shot stayed still, framing Red, standing in front of Corey, keeping her legs on either side of his own legs, almost close enough to be straddling his thighs, and Corey helpless to do anything but smile at the prospect of what was to come._  
   
 _Her hands ran down her thighs, and eventually she began to bend down, too, all while keeping her legs firmly planted and straight. This caused her ass to be shown off seductively, though not for poor Corey, but he was treated to another sight. Her blouse was parting as she descended, exposing her hanging breasts to him as she brought herself eye level with the bound-lover. Once her nose finished running along his own, parting as the tips touched, she stared at his concealed eyes and then leaned forward just enough to press her red tiers against his salivating lips. As they kissed, Red ran her hands off from her knees and up along his thighs, now, stopping only to undo his belt, and then resumed traveling up his muscled torso and stopping only once they reached his shoulders. Bracing herself there, she stepped forward and climbed onto his lap, pressing her nimble body against his muscled physique. This caused their kiss to become a bit harder, as he had to lean his head back when she sat on his lap, as they were both of rather equal height and so now, in this position, she was a bit taller than he was._  
   
 _Keeping his distracted with her tongue and lips, the sound of their passionate kiss eclipsing that of the saxaphone playing in the background, she moved her shoulders back, and then her arms, so her blouse would just slide off of her body effortlessly. As much as the rest of her was much sexier, seeing her naked back exposed like that was electric, and then even more so as she began to move on his lap, shifting her body to intensify the kiss and get a better angle to wrestle his tongue before sucking on it and then biting his lip, pulling back with it just far enough before it could hurt._  
   
 _Red didn't need to keep her hands braced on him anymore, as her muscles kept her upright even as she leaned back, letting her keep her hands on her thighs. Her back was straight as she did so, now exposing her perfect tear drop breasts to the room. Corey kept his eyes on her as long as possible, but soon his head tilted downward slightly, so he could survey the wonderful treats before him. Her nipples already erect, they stood proudly on her perky tits. Her skin was so taut that her breasts did not hang in the least, thrusting outward from due to her youth and the size of them. Again her hands were dragged along her body, now up along her stomach and over her supple breasts, and then disappearing into the thick mane of red hair._  
   
 _Playing with her hair, she leaned back even further, still seated on Corey, now forced to thrust her crotch into his stomach as she became perpendicular to his body. The strength of her stomach muscles was very high, that was clear. She couldn't, or didn't want to, hold that pose forever, and far quicker than when she leaned back, she thrust herself forward and upright, causing her tits to jiggle from the sudden movement._  
   
 _Scooting back slightly, just enough to raise her long, perfect, still clothed leg up and in front of Corey, coming down as she managed to turn her body around on his lap, grinding her ass against him as she did. Reaching back, Red pulled his belt out of the loops. It was then wrapped behind his head as she leaned back into him, forcing his face forward to look over her shoulder at her undulating body. The pressure in his pants must have been insane as she gyrated her hips, grinding her butt into his lap, forcing him to look down past her breasts as she did, showing off her taut tummy again._  
   
 _Now she was smiling more wickedly than before, enjoying the fact that Corey was helpless to do anything as she gave him an intense lap dance. This thought, you assume, must have caused her to chew on her bottom lip, never breaking the smile while she bared her pearly whites. Softly, you could almost swear you heard the chair creaking not from her movements, but from Corey struggling to get free and ravage his lover._  
   
 _Corey was granted a momentary respite from the pleasure when Red stood up from his lap, dragging the belt away from him and slinging it over her bare shoulder, her red hair hanging over the other. With her back to him, she began to undo her own button and fly, the camera turning to put her in front of the lens, showing her nimble fingers work the fly down and exposing just a little of her red panties. Torturously slow she began to peel the snug pants off her body, and the camera was quick to now put her back to the lens, peering over Corey's shoulder so it could watch as her ass came to its full size as the pants were tugged down. Her butt pushed outward as the confining fabric was removed, and her thong went with it briefly, as it had been held so tight to her body. The panties stopped midway down her ass, but not ready to reveal that much of herself she pulled them back up with a snap once she had kicked off the pants. How she managed to get those tight leggings off over her heels, all while standing, was a mystery and impressive._  
   
 _Red pulled the belt off her shoulder and, holding it with both hands, and keeping it taut against her body, she pulled it over her ass, against causing the flesh to be pushed in and then spring outward as the belt passed over. With new ferocity, Red spun around and dropped down onto her lover's lap, and quickly put the belt back behind his head so she could yank his face into her chest. He had to readjust, as the move wasn't the most accurate maneuver, but once he did he was able to secure her nipple between his lips, disappearing from the shot and only reappearing when he was seen pulling his lips back to show himself biting on her nipple while flicking it with his tongue._  
   
 _The first sounds in the video from either of them finally came when Red started to moan, her body not writhing on Corey and forcing more tit flesh into his mouth once he was done focusing on just her nipples. The belt was dropped, as if it was ever needed, and her hands were now free to run through Corey's short hair, playing with it while she gave a sweet, shaking, moan from the pleasure. Satisfied with this foreplay, Red continued to call the shots and pulled away from Corey, leaving him briefly mouth agape like a thirsty toddler. He was soon to be rewarded, you could tell, when Red slid her way to her knees, pushing Corey's apart so she could kneel between his legs._  
   
 _You had to admit, Corey had an impressive member, watching as it sprang forth from his boxers once he pants were tugged down enough for Red's purposes. She looked at it appreciatively, and then back up at Corey before she started to kiss her way up and down the shaft, leaving a bit of her lipstick here and there. Red held it close to the side of her head, showing off how long it was compared to her, it nearly surpassing the size of her own head. You could only imagine how great it would feel to have Red's infamous thick hair brush against your privates._  
   
 _Slowly but seductively Red took more and more of Corey into her mouth, keeping the sounds of her sucking reserved but still obvious. She was never one to make exaggerated slurping sounds, yet it was clear what was happening was intense for Corey. Again he struggled against the chair, no doubt wanting his hands free to rake through her hair and hold her head down as things reached their apex. Red could only get half of him down her mouth, but made up for the lack of deep throat by dragging her tongue up the shaft, and then back down. Up and down, up and down._  
   
 _Reading him like a book, Red knew just when to lean back and aim his erect cock at her chest, letting his load splash against her big breasts. Smiling, she kept one hand pumping his cock until it was dry, while the other worked the cum into her tits, massaging her bronzed flesh with the hot fluid. Sucking the remainder off her finger, Red stood and finally granted Corey his freedom, standing behind him so she could undo the binding that kept him secured to the chair and unable to explore her body with his hands._  
   
 _Corey wasted no time and stood up immediately, turning quickly so he could grab Red before she could run away, as if she would, much to her giggling delight. He latched his mouth to her neck, sucking and biting and leaving a hickey, no doubt, causing Red to lose her mischievous smile and take on an elated look of pleasure._  
   
 _He was intense, and very forceful, his hands exploring her body and his mouth ravishing her, caused Red to quickly back up, but Corey followed her every step of the way, never letting go. Her back hit the wall opposite from where she had started out in the video, and she gasped from the sudden stop and continuous assault on her skin. Now she was trapped; although not bound, Corey was unlikely to let her go anywhere without his direction._  
   
 _Now he was kissing down her stomach, appreciating her tight muscles moving underneath her creamy skin. Her panties were already around her ankles by the time he reached her fiery red and sopping wet crotch, as he had been pulling them down as he kissed his way there. Red had a trimmed tuft of hair above her pussy, shaped in a triangle, looking like a fiery bird rising from the place on her body that would generate the most heat._  
   
 _Corey slung her leg over his shoulder, making sure to do so with her right leg so the camera could stay on his right and watch as he began to kiss her thigh, losing distance between his lips and hers. Her other lips were parted in a gasp, and one hand gripped his hair while the other tugged at her nipple, when it wasn't fully cupping and kneading her breasts. Not  slowly in the slightest, Corey dove head first into Red's snatch, pressing his wet lips against her own, kissing and licking, sucking and nibbling, on her most sensitive flesh._  
   
 _The camera traded time equally between watching Corey orally please Red and Red writhe against the wall in pleasure, uttering phrases like "oh, love" and "yes, please...more!" Her fragmented speech of pleasure was interrupted when she came, her elevated toes curling and her fingers tightening behind Corey's head and around her nipple._  
   
 _Satisfied he had repaid her for the blowjob earlier, Corey stood back up and spun Red around, pressing her against the wall with one hand while the other worked his shirt off. While you weren't watching the video for him, again you had to mentally remark on how well defined his muscles here. Usually men in these films were the bare minimum of fitness, chosen only for the size of their cocks and how quickly they can get it up and how long they can keep it from going off. Corey was something of a model himself, it seemed, perfect for the angelic beauty that was Red._  
   
 _Without any further delay, Corey pushed her legs further apart with his feet, making her stand akimbo, again, with her ass thrust back and her hands braced against the wall. She made a gasp when she looked over her shoulder and saw him press his cock into her wet pussy, easing in inch by inch as she had when she had him in her mouth. Her breasts were pressed against the wall, only sometimes swinging when she could push from the wall slightly, not to escape but to thrust her ass against Corey's rocking hips, driving more of his dick into her hungry body._  
   
 _Corey added more redness to her body, leaving crimson handprints on her ass after he spanked her and when he was gripping her waist so hard it left a mark, much to her delight it seemed. Although the scene had increased in tempo and intensity drastically, it somehow never lost the romantic aspect it had started with, no doubt because of how intimate and close these two lovers seemed to be. Whenever their eyes would catch each other, they would stare longingly, lovingly, into one another._  
   
 _He was fucking her with feral speed and strength, nearly slamming her into the wall if she wasn't pushing herself back from it to bury more of his cock inside of herself. He played with her cum-treated breasts, leaving one to bounce madly while he massaged the other. Soon enough, Corey's body stiffened and stilled, his cock completely engulfed by Red's greedy cunt, and he offered only a few short bumps with his hips as he began to cum inside of her. He pulled out slowly, offering a quick glimpse of the cum leaking out of her - but the moment called more so for watching the two lovers kiss tenderly and sweetly, than watching his fluid spill from Red's more intimate of places on her body._  
   
 _The music and picture began to fade out, and still the two were kissing against the wall, ending on a brief pause so they could look at each other's eyes and smile proudly and happily. With that intimate scene out of the way, you reminded yourself you had a blog post to read about, and your head seemed a bit clearer after watching the video and enjoying yourself, so you were sure you could appreciate Rogue's story more now._  
   
Goooood morning, Internet! What a delicious day, isn't it? I hope you've all been enjoying yourselves, (and _enjoying yourselves_ if you know what I mean ;D) today, because I know I have. I just finished another video today and boy was it a scorcher, but you'll have to be patient boys and girls while it gets edited. Little sneak peak, though:  
   
 **[Click here, sugar]**  
   
 _The link opens a picture of Rogue, wearing a pair of knee high stockings, elbow high sleeves, and a helping of whipped cream strewn across her breasts, hoisted up by one arm while another was reaching down to play with a small toy buried inside of her pussy. A cherry was fixed between her teeth, her plump blue lips pulled back into a smile as she displayed this._  
   
No better meal than one enjoyed in bed, amirite? Ya, I'm right, hehe. Anyhoo, I know why you're all here - you finished bustin' and squirtin' to one of our many fine videos and now you're coming off that orgasmic high by reading up on my story!  
   
Now, as I said before, Spyke had Kitty and Boom-Boom to help run and star in his budding sex ring, soon to become a grand porn empire, but sadly I was still left out :(. It would actually be a couple of months before I would agree to start being filmed by Spyke again, but by then he had crafted quite the argument to convince me.  
   
See, while I objected to be filmed like that, I did have to admit I thought it rather hot people were getting off to my body. When I came across the videos of myself re-posted on the net, I read through the comments, and boy did it get me hot! All these people found ME hot. I know, I know, I'm the hottest thing since Summer, but before I knew all of you I was rather shy and timid, and certainly didn't think much about myself (so sad D:). But, seeing all this evidence that I was super wrong about my body kiiinda sparked something in me.  
   
So one day, Spyke sends someone to talk to me - you know her as Red (what a hot tamale, amirite? whew!). Now Red is as smart as she is beautiful, if not more so, and she had figured out that doing these little videos could actually really help me with my...well let's call it an intimacy issue (you could say I was a bit adverse to physical contact). Compound that with my enjoyment of reading other people's comments about my tits, ass, lips, legs, and...well everything, and I was convinced that this was the right thing to do!  
   
Still, this little operation, if I was going to be part of it, would need to be done on _my_ terms, and it would still be a while before I could get over my...phobia of skin to skin contact (I'm still not totally over it, but I'll get there, I swear!).   
   
Next week, I'll share some more juicy bits about how the other girls got involved, and maybe get into some of the drama that nearly ended this online sex parade!  
   
See ya then, sugs!


	5. 5th Post: "Yummy-Yummy, Make Me CUMMY"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue goes for a midnight snack, with sexy results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any persons (or sites) is purely coincidental. The characters used are property of Marvel Comics. This version of X-Men takes place in the Evolution universe. All characters are at least 18 at the earliest points of these events. This work was not created for profit and does not receive any. Please do not repost this on any other site without giving credit to the author. Thank you

_It had been quite awhile since Rogue had updated her site with any news of her past and future projects. You felt like it had been over a year since she had made my presence known on the site or her various social media handles. While the other girls had kept the site up to date with their own videos and picture sets, the site's titular star was nowhere to be seen. The last piece of media she had uploaded was a soft core food-play video, involving some whipped cream, cherries, and a bit of masturbation (on both ends of the screen). While you had watched it several times during Rogue's absence, along with other videos of hers, and others, you felt it prudent to watch it again. After all, if you watched the most recent video, perhaps the timeline would resume and Rogue would return - or something else as equally far fetched._   
  
_The video started black, with only the sound of clothed feet making soft padding noises against a hard surface. As the pictured faded in, the camera was set on a pale, barely covered, ass, in motion. The rear was front and center in the frame, leaving an increasing amount of negative space around it as the woman moved slightly faster than the camera man who followed her. As more of her was allowed into frame, the scene became clearly set._   
  
_She was walking down a long hallway, beautifully decorated and dimly lit. The moonlight broke through the tall windows on her left, and the orange glow of the lamps along the wall to her right cast a favorable light on her white skin._   
  
_Her cheeks rubbed against one another, one rising and one falling, as her toned and covered legs carried her curvaceous form down away from the camera, though the camera was persistent in following. Dividing her cheeks was a pair of dark green boy shorts, half cut so the bottom half of her ass was clearly visible and the rest was hidden. Thick green and black stripes adorned her knee-high socks, and a matching pair of sleeves went from the middle of her palms up to her elbows. To match her panties, a dark green tank top was draped over her torso. The outfit was notably sexier than it would logically be for a girl getting up for a midnight snack, as you later learned during the video when you first watched it. Still, losing logic to make room for more sex appeal was always a welcomed trade._   
  
_The short-haired girl pushed open a set of double doors and entered into a far more well lit room: the kitchen. A large kitchen island cut through the middle of the room, with cabinets on either side, and a fridge and stove opposite each other. Further down, a couple tables and several chairs to each. Normally you don't take too much note of the scenery in a porn shot, but the videos on Rogue's site featured such a lovely mansion that they shot in. Many porn studios would rent large homes to shoot in, but Rogue's was by and large the largest and most tastefully decorated. It had been a topic of some discussion by fans, like where this location was and how they were able to afford it, but the discussion, much like your thoughts of it, was always put on hold when something sexy was going down - just as it was right now._   
  
_Rogue, as she was clearly seen to be, had arrived at the fridge. She pressed her plump ass, shoulder blades, and left foot against the tall appliance, and made a pouting face as she peered down past her breasts and at her stomach. A delicate hand rubbed her flat tummy, and while she spoke no words, she was clearly saying she was hungry, through her body language._   
_The camera panned back up from her mid-section and to her face, her dark blue lips (matching the blue of her eye shadow and the blue balls at either end of her the barbell piercing her right brow) now being nibbled on, impatiently as she thought of what she wanted to eat. Convinced she had to solve her problem, she pushed off the fridge and spun around on a heel, and quickly opened the thick door._   
  
_Inside you could see all the essentials and many tasty snacks as well. Many reasonable choices for a midnight snack. Of course, being the video that it was, Rogue chose the jar of cherries and the bottle of whipped cream. With her tasty contents in either hand, she pushed the door closed with a thrust of her bum and approached the kitchen island._   
  
_The camera swung around to the side opposite Rogue on the island. Of the two sweet food options, Rogue started off with the sweeter: the whipped cream. A reasonable dollop was sprayed onto two finger tips, and then disappeared between her painted tiers, leaving only a satisfied moan from its consumer as evidence that it ever existed. Another helping was applied to her fingers, this time larger than the last, and again it was consumed without delay. The third application proved to be the extend of her hubris, as it was too much to be contained on her fingers and some fell into her deep, and nearly as white as the cream itself, cleavage._   
  
_Rogue put on her best surprised bimbo face, lightly slapping her cheek at the "fumble' while looking at the camera in shock. Thankfully, Rogue knew just how to clean up kitchen messes - and it didn't involve a paper towel and cleaning supplies. Two fingers from her other hand dipped between her breasts and scooped out a little bit of cream for her to consume. Judging by her extra-delighted expression at the taste, Rogue had determined that whipped cream tasted even better when it had lain on her tits, first._   
  
_Just as the gothic porn star was about to apply a new stream of cream to her chest, she paused, thought a moment, and then bopped herself on the head with her free hand. It appeared as Rogue had just thought of something important. First she set the can back down on the table, and then she pulled her all-too-snug shirt up over her head and left it resting on the island._   
  
_As the cloth pulled up, her breasts began to spill out below the fabric. When the shirt was finally gone, her breasts fell with a short and heavy bounce. Before she would pick up her snacks again, Rogue gave her girls a full and healthy squeeze, demonstrating their heft by lifting them and releasing them for another delightful bounce. There was still some white cream left on her chest, and, like a good girl, she would finish her "plate" before asking for more. But Rogue was not a good girl. Rogue was a bad girl. And bad girls like to play with their food. With both hands, the pale punk rubbed the remaining cream over her breasts. There wasn't much left, so it was spread thin, leaving only the notion that her breasts were a sweet, sticky, pair. The way her lower lip was being chewed on, lightly, she was conveying that she was still hungry for more._   
  
_With cream and cherries in hand, Rogue moved to one end of the kitchen island, the camera man being sure to follow her - her heavy chest bouncing with even she slight, but deliberate, steps. Rogue ran her sticky, damp, fingers along the granite counter top, and the camera panned up to see her get another wicked idea. Pulling back, the camera saw her begin to apply a small pyramid of cream near the edge of the island. Then, for the first time in the video, the cherry was added, right to the top of the stack of cream. Rogue bent down, pressing her arms together to give her free breasts the kind of cleavage usually reserved for tight t-shirts and bras, and gave the little cherry a little lick, followed by an even gentler kiss._   
  
_The cameraman knew what was coming next, and was quick to back up to get her fully in frame. With her surprising amount of strength, Rogue was able to hoist herself up onto the island, but not yet sit down. She hovered her cute bum over the stack of sweets she had just made, and with a moan to come first, she let her weight drop down upon the desserts. The cream splattered in all directions when her left cheek abruptly landed upon it, and the cherry. First she gave a surprised gasp, then a delighted squeal as she began to rock her hips back and forth to further crush the cherry into the cream and counter top._   
  
_Panning back around, the frame now showed off Rogue from the front, sitting on the edge of the island with her knees together, hands on her thighs just above the knees, and her breasts pushed together. She blew the camera a kiss and then resumed with her original meal plan. Reaching over to the cream, Rogue began to apply a simple strip of white to her inner thigh - now spread apart from her other thigh with her still clothed pussy between them. It was at this moment you really wished this wasn't a solo video, because this would be the perfect opportunity for another star to step in and clean up that bit of sweet that Rogue added near her sweetest bit. Of course, you knew that wouldn't be the case as Rogue was one of the few girls on the site who only did solo vids. Although, when you thought about it, the only other girl to do solo vids had recently started doing vids with other actors, and they were certainly hot enough to get you interested more with the fetishes to which she catered._   
  
_Back to focusing on Rogue, you see that she has cleaned up the whipped cream on one thigh, and the other as she had kept up with symmetry and gave her opposite leg a bit of dessert as well. Knowing what everyone was watching for, she made sure to then cap off her tits, right on the nipples, with whipped cream as well. The cream had started to warm and couldn't hold its shape as well, so she had to run an arm under her heavy breasts and hoist them up so the cream wasn't as subjected to gravity as before._   
  
_Reaching into the still open jar of cherries, Rogue plucked out a juicy cherry and gave it, too, a little kiss, just like the one she had crushed, before leading it back down for an application of cream that was situation on her tit. The camera followed closely the cherry's journey from breast to bite. Half covered in cream, the cherry was lifted to just in front of Rogue's blue lips. With a smile, she snaked out her pierced tongue and gently lapped the white off the red. A caring prelude to a predatory act. Rogue severed the cherry in half with her precise and deadly (for the cherry) incisors. With half of the treat in her mouth, she let the other half join in with a toss. She chewed with a moan, and exaggerated her swallow so the camera knew when she was done. A bit of red juice had trickled out from between her thick lips, and that same pierced tongue came out to steal it away from her porcelain skin._   
  
_She seemed to have really enjoyed a cherry with whipped cream, so she was eager for more. This was not a video about the efficient way to eat, so of course she couldn't just cover the cherry in cream directly from the can. Instead, Rogue lined the cleavage-side of her breasts with whipped cream, as well as drew a line with it across the tops of her tits. Then, almost as if part of  a ritual, she carefully plucked another cherry from the jar of many, and placed it perfectly on the cream and between her breasts._   
  
_Her tits were kept pressed together by an arm wrapped across them, obscuring her nipples (sadly). Rogue looked at the camera with a smirk, then refocused her attention on the treat she would soon devour. Slowly the cream lost its integrity and the cherry's weight began to pull it down in the white depths. While the cherry sank, Rogue played with her nipples, licking the cream off her finger tips whenever she got a bit peckish. When the red ball had vanished between her tits completely, she giggled and began to press her breasts together with more force than before. Rubbing them up and down against each other, she wanted to completely cover the cherry with as much cream that had sat on her breasts, as possible._   
  
_Moaning more now, Rogue was definitely getting noticeably worked up. She even began to grind her ass into the counter top again, assuredly crushing the first cherry, if she somehow hadn't already. With a satisfied smirk, she released her tits and let them fall away from each other. Between them was a white smear and a single red spot stuck to her right breast. It began to slip down away her breasts, but before it could get far, she snatched up the fruit by the stem and lifted it back up, stopping in front of her moaning mouth._   
  
_This cherry had done her a great pleasure, and would soon, as you knew from prior viewings, be treated to a special reward. Rather than suck the cream off immediately, Rogue took her time. She sensually licked the cream off the smooth red exterior. She pressed the bottom of the cherry against her puckered lips and gently sucked off the cream there. Soon, she pressed the cherry completely between her lips, where it disappeared between them, leaving on its stem to reach out to the open air._   
  
_While you couldn't see inside her mouth, Rogue was again sure to exaggerate her noises so there was no doubt what was going on inside. Lots of sucking, licking, and general cleaning off of the cherry of the cream it was covered in and the cherry juice it had bathed in, in the jar. Occasionally Rogue would open her lips to show the cherry dancing along her undulating tongue, being tossed against her cheeks, and teased along the edges of her sharp teeth._   
  
_Finally the scene the preview picture had come from began. The cherry was expertly pushed so it was half way on one side of her teeth and the other on the other side, the treat kept still by her white incisors. The camera pulled back to get a full shot of the sexy Rogue, sitting on the counter top, legs apart, one hand dipped teasingly into the waistband of her panties (a sign of things to come), her breasts held aloft by her left arm, cream still lovingly spread across her tits, and a single cherry directly in the middle of her mouth, kept still by her teeth and framed by her smiling blue lips._   
  
_The camera pulled back in to see the cherry's final moments. The lips began to slowly overtake the dessert topping, and again all that was left to be seen was the stem. Though careful audio editing, you could hear the pop that sounded when Rogue's teeth bit down - but not on the cherry itself. Rather, she severed the stem from the fruit and let it fall from her lips. Now the cherry was all alone in her mouth. Rather than continue to chew, Rogue gave a devilish smirk and craned her head back. With necessary exaggeration, she did her best to swallow the tiny treat whole, holding a hand to her neck as if to help work it down._   
  
_The final gulp sounded, Rogue slowly faced forward, again, and opened her mouth wide to show that the cherry was completely gone - the only evidence of it having existed was the way it stained her tongue red and the single stem stuck to her left, cream-covered, breast._   
  
_Rogue was definitely worked up now, and her had gained a new kind of hunger. Not one to waste food, she would find new uses for the cherries that remained. Grabbing another, she began to diligently work it over the skin that still had whipped cream on it. When it was fully covered, she would suck it clean, and made sure to moan as she did. All the cream gone, one would assume Rogue would then finish off the cherry as she had the others. Instead, she began to lower it down._   
  
_The cherry traveled down the middle line on her stomach, naturally formed by her attention to physical fitness. With her other hand, she pulled back the hem of her panties and then dropped the cherry in. She cooed at the wet and cool feeling of the cherry touching her most private area (although, for a porn star, can the genitals really be called "privates" anymore?). She let out a long, drawn out, Southern-accent-tinted, moan when she began to rub the cherry against her nethers, hand outside her panties and cherry within. Sure she was operating blind, but who knew herself better than herself, and of herself who knew her better than the right hand that was now rubbing down below, albeit with two barriers between her finger tips and clit._   
  
_Before her left hand reached back to brace against the counter top, when Rogue herself leaned back as pleasure washed over her, it massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples, freeing itself from its envious duty only to reach up and drum fingertips against her plump, bitten, lips._   
  
_The cherry itself was clearly present within her panties, pressing up against the fabric and away from her skin, forming an unmistakable bulge. As time went on, however, as she rubbed the cherry more and more, the bulge dipped and disappeared. At first you had assumed she had squashed it against herself, having applied too much pressure to the poor thing. How delightfully wrong you were._   
  
_This precocious punk began to slide back onto the island, lifting her legs up from dangling over the edge to push her curvy body along the top, so she may lay, stretched out, across the entire island - her discarded shirt acting as a place for her to rest her head. Fully lain out, Rogue brought her knees together, feet, planted on the counter top, though they did slip a few times due to her wearing socks, and started to lift her hips. Purple-painted finger nails disappeared into her green panties, and then the rest of the fingers followed behind the nails. The intimate garment was slowly pushed up and away, clinging dearly to her hot and sticky skin, so much it wanted to stay snugly wrapped around her, but she easily overpowered it and pushed forward and skyward._   
  
_Panties were tossed aside carelessly, no mind paid to where they landed. That bit of clothing gone, Rogue settled her legs back down and forced her knees to part ways with each other. There, nestled beneath her tuft of brown and white pubic hair, half revealed and half hidden between her lips, was the cherry, fully intact. Rogue had managed to gently and precisely push the cherry into herself, without damaging the cherry itself. A challenging feat indeed, and would no doubt leave her with much cleaning to do afterward, but as you noted before - porn was no place for such terrible things such as logic and reason._   
  
_Eliciting a much louder moan than she had during this video, before, Rogue was rotating her thumb against her clit while her fingers finished their work of pushing the cherry into herself. Again her lips would envelop a cherry, though this time couldn't be more different than the first. You watched intently, as if it were the first time seeing the scene, as her cheeks clenched tight when the cherry fully disappeared inside of her._   
  
_The camera panned slowly across her body, capturing all the pushing and pulling of her legs, the rotating of her hips and grinding of her ass, the undulations of her stomach, and the jiggling of her breasts as her body's motions picked up in speed and frequency. Two buds on her body were expertly played with - on atop her breast and the other atop her pussy._   
  
_Time passed all too quickly as her breathing quickened in turn. Gone was the pretense of acting for the camera, and now she was fully engrossed in her own pleasure. Back to the pleasure she showed in the very first video you saw her in, the one that started it all. She was all alone, completely unaware of all the eyes leering at her from across the globe. You like to think that, for a moment, she remembered all those watchful, perverted eyes, and that pleasurable thought is what it took for her to reach her climax._   
  
_Rogue had grown more vocal as she pleasured herself, but at the apex she was dead silent. Mouth agape, back arched, eyes wide open and looking up in shock at the joy she had just experienced. When she released the breast she had massaged and pinched so forcefully, it was reddened in all the spots she had. Her body gently relaxed back down onto the counter top, her legs pressed forward and her knees lowered. You could even see her toes uncurling from within her socks._   
  
_Back in reality, Rogue afforded herself a laugh and a giggle, smiling at the camera. The camera followed her hand as it trekked down between her breasts, across the flatlands of her stomach, and between her toned thighs. After some searching, it emerged back up across her body, cherry in tow. It was clearly crushed, and by a miracle had kept the stem with it. It disappeared again when it traveled between her tits, the camera seated now at level with Rogue, so her breasts looked to rise high and mighty above her chest._   
  
_When the cherry appeared again, it was dangled over Rogue's smiling lips. The last image before it snapped suddenly to black was Rogue closing her teeth around the stem with a pronounced noise of, well, teeth slamming into each other. You don't even recall when during the video you had finished, but you clearly had, your messy hand was testament to that. It always was hard to pull away from her videos, even when you had finished but she hadn't._   
  
_Now fully aware of your surroundings, you closed out the video and returned to the site's homepage, perhaps hoping to see that another video had uploaded in your time away. While no video, or even a picture set, was newly on the front page, there was something else: a blog post. From Rogue! It had been so long, so very long, and now you had confirmation that she was still around. Before you took to reading the post, you read the title, which simply said:_   
  
**I DID IT! I DID MY FIRST COUPLES VIDEO!**


End file.
